


VID: Big God

by mithborien



Category: Annihilation (2018 Garland)
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Blood and Injury, Body Horror, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Female Relationships, Gen, Horror, Nature, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: "It's not destroying. It's making something new." An Annihilation fanvid.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48
Collections: Festivids 2019





	VID: Big God

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feedingonwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

>  **Music:** "Big God" by Florence + the Machine  
>  **Download:** After reveals


End file.
